Various fiber laminates which can be used as cleaning cloth are known in practice. Corresponding methods for produce them also known.
Generally two calendered spun-bond webs are initially produced. Then, a fiber layer made of hydrophilic fibers, preferably a cellulose fiber layer, is inserted between the two spun-bond webs. The laminate comprising these three layers is then subjected to a water-jet consolidation or “needling”. The joining points (calender points) between the filaments of the spun-bond web formed during the calendering step by fusing crossing filaments together in the spun-bond web can generally no longer be loosened or opened during the water-jet consolidation. In this respect, a relatively closed surface of the fiber laminate is obtained. This closed surface has the advantage that it is barely sensitive to abrasions.
This known fiber laminate also has a sufficient absorptive capacity for liquids. However, solids such as house dust for example, can only poorly be incorporated into the smooth closed surface of the fiber laminate. When the fiber laminate is used as a cleaning cloth, this solid dirt is pushed in front of the cloth as it were and is only barely picked up by the surface of the fiber laminate.
Attempts have been made to loosen, open up or structure the surface of the fiber laminate in the course of the water-jet consolidation. For this purpose, for example, the water-jet consolidation has been carried out on a contoured support. With this treatment, however, no satisfactory opening of the spun-bond web surface, to better pick up dust could be achieved. In addition, as a result of the penetration of water jets, hydrophilic fibers were removed from the fiber laminate in an undesirable fashion. In this respect, the known fiber laminates are capable of improvement.